DBZ Jobs
by Zouri
Summary: The Z warriors have to get a job at a local McDonalds. Lord help us all.


A/N: My first fic. Hope you like it. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or McDonalds. (Thank God about the second one).  
  
When anime characters get jobs  
DBZ  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten were returning home after another successful day of training. Gohan was trying to get home as fast as possible to see if Videl had already called. Goku and Goten were just racing each other home so that they could take a bath and then eat dinner. Usually, by now ChiChi would have dinner started so that they could eat once they got out of the bath, but tonight something different was going to happen. The three burst through the door and ran for the bathroom to get their towels, but ChiChi stood in the way and was looking particularly pissed off. The three stopped as soon as they saw her guarding the door, and started to slowly leave, hoping she wasn't angry with them.  
  
"Just where do you think you three are going? WELL" ChiChi said as she approached the three Z warriors in her house. The three stood straight up and turned to her wondering what she could be angry about, but still fearing the worst. "You three are always out training while I'm stuck here buying the groceries, and you know they aren't cheap" she said while looking at Goku and Gohan, "So you two are going to get jobs." Both Goku and Gohan were shocked; the last thing that they ever wanted was a job. Then, Goku, trying to reason with her saying "But we have to train, otherwise we may not be strong enough to face any new threats to the earth." ChiChi gave Goku a glare that sent a shiver through his spine and shouted at him "There no threat now, besides we need the money and Goten needs to study." After that, no one wanted to try to get out of working now.  
  
They all spoke solemnly, "All right." "Now that's better" ChiChi said calmly, "Goku, Gohan, I already got you two jobs at a McDonalds. Goten your books are on the table. You all start tomorrow." Gohan started to say "You have got to be kidding", but she cut him off and yelled "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR." "Yes" was the unified response of the boys. "Good" ChiChi said as she walked off to make dinner. Gohan slinked away in defeat to get ready for his bath, as Goku and Goten just stood there perplexed.  
  
The next day Goku and Gohan went to their new jobs at the McDonalds. Gohan however, was trying to make sure that no one recognized him and dressed in his green sayaman outfit, but instead of wearing the sayaman helmet, he wore a hat and some sunglasses, hoping that he would not be noticed. They landed near by and walked inside.  
  
Once they entered the McDonalds they saw Vegeta and Kuririn, both getting ready to work. Kuririn looked up from putting on his apron and saw the two walking in. "Goku, Gohan" he said as they walked up to him. Gohan quickly looked away and replied "Uh Gohan? I don't know who your talking about." Goku smiled and said "Yep. It's us." Gohan put his hand on his face and started grumbling. Vegeta looked at him and said "Well. I guess your here cause you got a job then." Goku looked to Vegeta and nodded. Gohan stopped grumbling and looked up at them both "You two got jobs to, huh." Kuririn put his head down "Yea. I agreed cause I sure wouldn't want to have a fight with her, or else I'd be sleeping on the floor." Vegeta started yelling "Damn that woman! Threatening me with her cooking! I swear this is the worst one of her ideas yet. No way does the saiyan prince serve food." The manager walked out of his office "What are you doing standing around, we open in five minutes."  
  
It had only been two hours and already Vegeta was sick of taking orders. A voice rang in the headset "I would like to order now". "What do you want" Vegeta said gruffly. "Uh yea, I'll have two McDoubles." "And I suppose you want fries with that, huh" Vegeta said bluntly. "Yea." "Seven ninety-five at the window" Vegeta replied as he gave the order to Gohan. The car pulled up to the window and when the window was put down Yadjirobe was sitting in the car. "Here" he said as he handed Vegeta the money. Vegeta took the food when Yadjirobe said "Can I still get a drink?". "NOO" Vegeta yelled as he threw the bag of food at him "Now beat it." A yell came from the back of the restaurant as an employee was yelling at Goku. "You ate all the food" the worked shouted. Goku swallowed the five hamburgers and said "No I didn't." "Well the food doesn't just magically appear", the worked was now angrier with Goku. "It doesn't" Goku said with a confused look. Goku looked to his left to see a Macflurries machine. "OOOOHHHHHH" Goku shouted "Is that for ice cream." Goku ran towards the machine as the employee ran, trying to stop him. Goku stopped once he saw the name on the machine. He asked the employee "Macflurries? What the hell is that?" He looked to Goku, then the machine and simply answered "I'm not sure what that stuff is?" They starred at the machine until there was a loud yell coming from the front of the restaurant.  
  
Gohan was covering up his face shouting; "No I'm not Gohan. I'm not". The student looked closer "It is Gohan. Man everyone will love to hear about this one. Your gonna be the laughing stock of the entire school." "You aren't telling anyone" Gohan yelled as he leaped over the counter and tackled him. Kuririn, who was near by, tried to pull Gohan off but he would not stop beating down on the student. Suddenly, Vegeta shouted "Get your own damn fries" and started to attack different people and objects at random. Everything was in mass chaos. People were jumping out of windows to get out as fast as they could. Some would even hide in the playground while others tried to get their children out.  
  
Then suddenly, Ronald McDonald burst through the doors. He had been out doing a birthday party for a young child but had to leave once he heard that there was trouble. "What's the problem" he asked as he helped one of the employees up. "Those four have been causing trouble for us all day." The clown looked at the four Z warriors and calmly said "You're fired." Vegeta ran up to him and yelled "You can't fire the prince of saiyans". Vegeta then punched the clown in the stomach and it sent him flying right into a near by wall. Amazingly, Ronald got up; not seaming phased by Vegeta attack. Vegeta didn't care, "Were not leaving until we get paid"! Ronald ran up to Vegeta so quickly that he was caught off guard, and easily kicked Vegeta into the counter.  
  
"That's it" Kuririn shouted as he formed two of his destructo disks over his head. He launched them at the clown and easily cut him to pieces. "YEA." Kuririn raised his hands as he said that and started to celebrate. His celebration was short lived however, as the clown quickly regenerated. Kuririn was confused "How? How did he do that?" Ronald reached into his pocket and took out a happy meal toy. He threw it at Kuririn and as soon as he caught it, the toy exploded, sending him through a wall and into the ball pit. Kuririn, who was barely conscious, was able to quietly force out help me, but by then he had already sunk in and couldn't be seen.  
  
"Kuririn" Goku shouted as he saw him sink into the ball pit. "I can not, and will not forgive you for what you have done" Goku stated as Ronald smiled. "He's mine dad", Gohan shouted as he began to power up. His energy made the windows shatter and the tables and chairs were all up rooted and flying all over the room. An aura came up around Gohan as he quickly flew towards the clown. He began with a volley of punches all hitting the clown before he kicked him into the air. Then he jumped up, grabbed the clown by the leg and began to spin him around before throwing him in to the ground. Gohan then launched numerous fireballs at where Ronald hit the ground, and finished with a final kamehameha blast that took all of Gohan's remaining energy. Gohan slowly descended and touched down on the ground, breathing very hard, waiting for the dust to clear, and hopping that he had defeated Ronald. When the dust cleared, nothing was left of the clown, just the crater of where he landed.  
  
Goku walked over to Gohan and said, "I'm proud of you son, now let's go home." Gohan nodded, but before the two could go, a hand came from underground and grabbed Gohan's foot.  
  
Gohan was quickly pulled under and Goku ran and looked down the hole where he could see Ronald beating up Gohan. Ronald had released his own volley of punches, but Gohan could not fight back as he was out of energy. Ronald then kicked Gohan into the air and put his hands into the kamehameha position. The clown launched his "Happy Meal Ha" attack at Gohan and it hit him dead on, sending him through the roof. Ronald came up from the hole under the ground and stared at Goku. Vegeta, who was now conscious, staggered up and slowly walked towards Goku. Goku noticed Vegeta had gotten up and quickly told him that they needed to fuse to beat him. Vegeta shoved Goku out of the way and said "No. There is no way I'd fuse with you again. True saiyans fight alone." He charged at Ronald and tried to punch him, but the clown dogged and threw a happy meal toy at Vegeta, which exploded and sent Vegeta flying, hitting the ground near Goku. Goku pleaded with Vegeta saying the only way they could win is if they fuse. Vegeta slowly got off the ground. "No I'll show you, I'll show you why I am the PRINCE OF SAYIANS." Vegeta had begun to power up, and he was rising his energy to levels he had never dreamed before. Vegeta's hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared. He had finally become a super saiyan 3.  
  
Vegeta was beating the clown much like Gohan was before him, until Vegeta gave him a right hook that sent him into a wall. This time as Ronald got up however; he was having trouble, not able to get up as quickly, he was weakening. Vegeta started to gloat, "Ha this is it, Majin Buu was more powerful than this." When Ronald got up, he started to run towards Vegeta, but was doubling over in pain and hit the ground before he reached him. Vegeta laughed and said "You're not worthy of my time clown", and kicked him. Ronald hit the wall and went through it and hit the fence that went around the playground area. He staggered up, and began to go into a pose that looked like he was going to power up into super saiyan. His hair began to glow and then there was a bright light. Goku and Vegeta had to shield their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, Ronald had changed.  
  
He now had yellow hair and the red stripes on his clothes and his red face paint had become yellow. He looked like a weird kind of saiyan. Vegeta laughed "You think that was a transformation. You look even uglier than before". Goku covered his eyes, screaming "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SO UGLY". Ronald began to wipe tears from his eyes. Vegeta charged the clown and tried to hit him, but the clown was able to easily dodge the attack. He kicked Vegeta in the stomach sending him flying back and hitting the ground. He quickly got up and fired a galick gun at him, and Ronald fired his Happy Meal Ha one handed. At first Vegeta's was clearly overpowering Ronald's attack, but once Ronald used two hands, he slowly overpowered Vegeta and the blast hit him. The blast knocked him out of super saiyan 3 and he lay on the ground, defeated.  
  
Then Goku went to super saiyan 3 yelling "I'LL KILL YOU!" He fired a one handed blast at the clown, and Ronald easily knocked it away. Goku punched the clown and grabbed his leg before he went to far, and threw him into a wall. Then he shot multiple fireballs at him. Ronald broke out of the continuous stream of fireballs, hitting Goku in the face sending him flying towards the fence, but stopped himself before he hit it. Goku went for a punch but missed Ronald as he went under the punch and hit him with a fireball. Goku was able to take the fireball in the face a retaliate with a fireball of his own. The fireball missed him and Ronald grabbed Goku and knocked him down. He prepared a fireball to finish him off but Goku used instant transmittion to get behind him. Goku threw him into the air and quickly elbowed him down, and started to power up for a kamehameha. Ronald hit the ground and lost his super saiyan power. He was helpless to do anything but watch, when he blacked out. Goku then reverted back to super saiyan one, then back to normal, and finally blacked out.  
  
When the three Z warriors had returned to the Capsule Corp house, ChiChi, Bulma, Eighteen, and Videl were all waiting for them. They all gave them blank stares until Bulma finally asked "So how was your day?" The three looked at each other and then back at the girls and said "We don't want to talk about it." They were slowly walking over to the couch when ChiChi stopped them, "You aren't doing anything until we have an explanation" she replied. So the boys sat down, and Goku and Gohan told them what happen, Vegeta being quiet because he was sore that he lost to a clown. Then when they had finished the girls had different responses. ChiChi was furiously yelling at them "You got fired. Well that's just great. Now I have to get you new jobs." Bulma had a similar response for Vegeta, "You were fired. Well Vegeta, Your going to be eating stake tonight. Prepared by ME, so you better be there and like it cause your gonna eat it all." "Crap" Vegeta said under his breath, as Bulma couldn't cook steak for crap. Videl just stared and said "That's the weirdest story I've ever heard." Eighteen asked "Then where is Kuririn?" Goku looked at the floor and said "I don't know what happen to him after he fell in the ball pit. I'm sorry." "Then why the hell didn't you just pull him out" Eighteen shouted. "I ain't goin near that thing, the colors freak me out" Goku spurted out hastily. "You better go get him or else your gonna get it form me" Eighteen shouted as Goku and Gohan flew out the door. Vegeta stood there until he heard Bulma's voice say "I have that steak ready, Vegeta" and then he quickly flew out to find Kuririn. 


End file.
